Quanta Vándalo
The Quanta Vandal is the Vándalo form of the Quanta mining laser cutter, offered as a reward for attaining a minimum of 1,500 points in the Operación: Falso beneficio event. It features a larger magazine size, higher status chance and increased disparo alternativo damage output over the original. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages *Excellent ammo efficiency on normal firing mode. **Beam can deal 4 ticks of damage per second when fired on enemies. *Good chance to proc per second. *Specializes in damage, making it effective against robótico y maquinaria-enemies. Electricity is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Disparo alternativo lobs a small damage cube that explodes after a period of time or when hitting an enemy, with a high chance to proc. **Attacking the cube before it hits an enemy will prematurely detonate the cube, dealing twice as much damage. **Amount of cubes is limited only by ammunition. **Cubes can land reliable headshots by detonating them above targets. *Unlike most explosive weapons, Quanta Vandal does not damage the player. *Has a polarity. *Longest reach of all range-limited weapons, 50m. Disadvantages *Cannot hit enemies beyond 50 meters. *Cubes consume 10 rounds each and will not function with less than 10 rounds. *Cubes have slow travel time and will come to a complete stop roughly 15 meters from the firing position. *Frequently using the disparo alternativo will drain ammo quickly. Comparisons Acquisition *This weapon was originally obtained by gaining at least 1,500 points in the Operación: Falso beneficio event *The Quanta Vandal can be purchased from Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Repetidor for 300.000 and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. *This weapon is now tradable as of . Notas *The primary fire is a single element which combines with other single element mods, and the secondary does not. Quanta can carry a variety of elemental effects. **For example, adding the mod Fuego infernal produces: ***Primary ***Secondary + *As with all Event weapons, the Quanta Vandal comes with its own weapon slot and a pre-installed Catalizador Orokin. When purchased from Baro Ki'Teer, however, the weapon comes with neither. *Heavy Caliber will not affect the accuracy of the primary fire as badly as it does on other continuous weapons, but Multidisparo will affect the disparo alternativo by launching the cubes at noticeably different angles. *Velocidad terminal will increase the flight speed of the cube and the distance it travels before it comes to a complete stop. Consejos *Cubes will immediately explode when impacting the following surfaces, allowing instant high damage to enemies: **Pompa, Bulwark, Rampart. Trivia *As with most Vandal weapons, only the energy color can be changed. Other colors may be selected, but will not show on the weapon. *This is the sixth categoría:Vándalo weapon to be released. Patch History }} See Also *Quanta, the original version of this weapon. *Quanta mutalítica, the hybrid Infested version of the original weapon. *Paracyst, the fully Infested version of the original weapon. en:Quanta Vandal Categoría:Vándalo